


Shivers

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 2 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Dimitri's never really felt so much cold until the heat goes away.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> this one is not nearly as good as 'Stargazing' but hopefully it isn't irredeemable.
> 
> Prompt: Cold/Warmth

Dimitri has known cold his entire life, being born into the frozen ‘hellscape’ of Faerghus has left him immune to it. A blizzard? That’s shorts weather.

He doesn’t expect to relearn what cold _is_ at Garreg Mach - a place where winters didn’t even require him to wear his cloak. The cold isn’t even from the atmosphere, but the absence of a certain _heat_.

Claude von Riegan is a charming person, curious and secretive, stunning and brilliant. Dimitri enjoys his company, their late nights in the library, their strolls round the monastery, the meals they share and the countless topics they discuss, fuelled by Claude’s desire for knowledge and his absolute pleasure upon obtaining it. But he likes Claude’s company the most when they touch, when Claude slings his arm over Dimitri’s shoulder, when he throws his arm across his forehead and gasps exaggeratedly as he ‘faints’ against Dimitri’s chest. He likes the warmth that blooms on his skin and makes him feel like he’s been hit by Thunder.

But then Claude pulls away, pulls all that heat with him, and cold rushes back to his body like it wishes to turn his skin to ice. He shivers every time, a small tremble in his shoulders that he’d gotten better at controlling; he hoped.

The most recent time he’d felt the warmth and subsequent unfortunate cold was the most embarrassing, the time his shivers were seen and his foolishness deserving of replacing the Court Jester.

Professor Byleth had dragged the two of them to choir practice, muttering something about the two of them needing Sothis for ‘help’ with an exhausted look in their eyes. Curious. Alas, there was little time to think about it when they had to clasp their hands together, bow their heads and- and _sing_ \- an abhorrent activity Dimitri hoped never to repeat - which was already a humiliating experience. But the next nail in the coffin came when he should’ve been enjoying his freedom.

Claude’s arm found its way over Dimitri’s shoulder, heat trickling up his neck and to the spot on his chest where Claude’s other hand was; his fellow House Leader was _slouching_ on him while they walked, a feat he might be more appreciative of if it didn’t mean a fun bonus warmth was sent straight to his cheeks.

They walked like that to the dormitories, Dimitri’s blush fading when he could focus just a _tiny_ bit less on Claude and get wrapped up in their conversation instead. But then they parted at Claude’s room, the cold rushed over his chest and neck like Fimbulvetr, and he shivered. A normal occurrence, though the icy feeling was more intense. What _wasn’t_ normal was that Claude noticed. And Claude had questions.

“Oh, you’re shaking? Was my touch _so_ horrible, Your Princeliness?” He winked, shaking his head, totally carefree while words were getting stuck in Dimitri’s throat.

His silence must have come off as an awkward agreement, letting Claude’s teasing rot in the air. The wink left, any smile in Claude’s features stolen away by his regret.

_‘Don’t make that face.’_

“Really? Well, I guess I never asked if it was okay to just touch you like that, it should’ve occurred to me to ask if you had any problems with physical contact. I’m sorry, Dimitri.”

_‘He uses my name and I can’t even enjoy it… the touching is fine, Claude, it’s just-’_

“I won’t do it again.”

“No!” Finally he is able to speak, to say something, and his distress allows him only this awkward yelp.

More silence.

“Dimitri?” Claude brings his hand up, hovering beside Dimitri’s cheek, warmth so close that he goes rigid in trying not to lean into it.

_‘So warm. Please just touch me. Please, please please please_ **_please._** _’_

“I.” He gulps. “I don’t dislike your touch.”

“...Yeah?” Claude- Claude is blushing. _Claude is blushing, and his hand’s so_ **_close_** _, Dimitri would just have to tilt his head a little…_

And the creak of someone entering the second floor and coming down the corridor snaps him out of it.

“Ah, I have to go. Farewell, Claude!”

Dimitri speeds into his room, quickly closing the doors behind him before collapsing on the bed and burying his face into his tightly clutched pillow.

He’s shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! i had absolutely no idea how to end this (or what this even was) so y'all are stuck with That.  
> also, again, have not played Blue Lions so i have no idea if he Does hate singing or not but i feel like he does. i feel like he's the guy whose voice always cracks so he avoids singing as best he can.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! any feedback is, as always, appreciated!


End file.
